Man on a Ledge
Man on a Ledge is a 2012 American thriller action directed by Asger Leth, starring Sam Worthington, Elizabeth Banks, Jamie Bell, Edward Burns, Anthony Mackie, Génesis Rodríguez and Ed Harris. Filming took place in New York City. Plot In New York City, Nick Cassidy (Sam Worthington) checks in to the Roosevelt Hotel under the false name of Walker, goes to his hotel room on the 21st floor, and climbs on the ledge, apparently ready to commit suicide. The crowd below calls the police, with Dante Marcus (Titus Welliver) controlling the crowd, while Jack Dougherty (Edward Burns) tries to talk with Nick. However, Nick will only speak to negotiator Lydia Mercer (Elizabeth Banks), who is on a leave of absence, after failing to save a suicidal policeman. Lydia arrives at the hotel room and manages to acquire Nick's fingerprints from a cigarette they share. Dougherty has them analyzed and discovers that Nick is an ex-policeman, arrested for stealing the $40 million Monarch diamond from businessman David Englander (Ed Harris). Nick was given a 25-year sentence but escaped from the Sing Sing Correctional Facility one month earlier, after being allowed to attend his father's funeral. Nick, however, maintains his innocence and accuses Englander of framing him for the theft of the diamond, as Englander lost his fortune and was too proud to sell the diamond. Unknown to the police, Nick is merely distracting them while his brother, Joey (Jamie Bell), and Joey's girlfriend, Angie (Génesis Rodríguez), break into Englander's vault across the street, to steal the diamond and prove Nick's innocence. Meanwhile, Dougherty informs Marcus of Nick's identity, and Marcus orders the jewelry store's security to check the vault. Joey and Angie are able to evade them but do not find the diamond. They set off the alarms, tricking Englander into retrieving the diamond and ambush him, stealing the diamond at gunpoint. Meanwhile, Nick's ex-partner, Mike Ackerman (Anthony Mackie), arrives at the hotel with evidence that Nick is planning something and demands to be allowed into the hotel room. Lydia does not trust him, and Dougherty backs her up. Ackerman claims he has found bomb schematics in Nick's prison cell and is convinced that he will detonate an explosive somewhere. While the crowd is evacuated by the bomb squad, Lydia, believing in Nick's innocence, calls Internal Affairs and discovers that three of the cops employed by Englander were suspected of being corrupt: Ackerman, Marcus and a deceased officer called Walker. Joey and Angie enter the hotel and hand the bag containing the diamond to the hotel concierge (William Sadler). The concierge pockets the diamond. Englander calls Marcus, one of the men who helped him frame Nick, and has him capture Joey and Angie. Nick begins to make his escape through the hotel, at one point being aided by the concierge who tells him "everyone is rooting for you, kid," while handing him a disguise. Marcus chases Nick to the roof, where he has Lydia arrested for obstruction. Englander brings Joey and Angie, threatening to throw Joey off the roof, if Nick does not give him the diamond. Nick turns it over, and Englander leaves. Meanwhile, Lydia escapes custody and rushes back to the roof. Marcus attempts to force Nick to jump off the roof, but Ackerman arrives and shoots Marcus, who wounds Ackerman. Nick rushes to Ackerman's side, who apologizes and reveals that he had no idea that Englander would frame Nick for stealing the diamond. Marcus survives, as he is wearing a bulletproof vest, and is preparing to kill Nick, when Lydia shoots him, but does not kill him. Nick jumps from the roof onto an airbag set up earlier by the police, catches up to Englander, beats him and pulls the diamond he had only just recently given him from his jacket, proving Nick's innocence in front of both the police and public, resulting in Englander being arrested. Later, Nick is cleared of all charges and released from custody and meets Joey, Angie, and Lydia at a bar. There it is revealed that the hotel concierge is in fact Nick and Joey's father, Frank Cassidy, who had faked his own death in order to help Nick break out of prison and prove his innocence. Joey proposes to Angie with a diamond ring presumably stolen from Englander's vault. She accepts and they all celebrate together. Cast * Sam Worthington as Nicholas "Nick" Cassidy"Elizabeth Banks and Sam Worthington to Star in Man on a Ledge". BuzzSugar.com. Retrieved 2011-08-01. * Elizabeth Banks as Lydia Mercer * Jamie Bell as Joseph "Joey" CassidyFleming, Mike (2010-09-02). "Jamie Bell Joins Thriller 'Man On A Ledge'". Deadline.com. Retrieved 2011-08-01. * Anthony Mackie as Michael "Mike" Ackerman. * Génesis Rodríguez as Angela 'Angie' Maria Lopez * Ed Harris as David "Dave" Englander."‘Man On A Ledge’ Adds Ed Harris And Titus Welliver". Deadline.com. Retrieved 2011-05-07.(2010-10-29). "Ed Harris joins Summit's 'Man on a Ledge'". AllVoices.com. Retrieved 2011-08-01. * Kyra Sedgwick as Suzie MoralesChitwood, Adam (2010-11-05). "Kyra Sedgwick Joins Sam Worthington Thriller MAN ON A LEDGE". Collider.com. Retrieved 2011-08-01. * Edward Burns as Jackie "Jack" Dougherty * Titus Welliver as Dante Marcus * Felix Solis as Nestor, * William Sadler as the hotel concierge, later revealed to be Franklin "Frank" Cassidy Release Critical response The film received mostly mixed to negative reviews from critics. Roger Ebert of the Chicago Sun-Times states: "The movie cuts back and forth between two preposterous plot lines and uses the man on the ledge as a device to pump up the tension." Background information and notes The film placed fifth in the box office top ten with a low $8,300,000 gross on its opening weekend. Overall, the film grossed $46,221,189 from its $42 million budget. On September 3, 2010, it was confirmed that Jamie Bell had joined the cast. Filming began on October 30 in New York City. On November 1, it was confirmed that Ed Harris and Titus Welliver had joined the cast. The first image from the set was revealed on November 2, 2010.Roper, Dave (2010-11-02). "First Image of Sam Worthington as a MAN ON A LEDGE". The first teaser poster for the film was released on November 5, 2010.Bettinger,Brendan (2010-11-05). The first trailer was released by Summit Entertainment on September 22, 2011.Good, Ben (2012-02-02). "Trailer Tuesday: Man on a Ledge". Clapperboardblog.com. Retrieved 2012-02-02. The film was distributed by Summit Entertainment and E1 Entertainment (UK). Category:Films Category:PG-13 rated films Category:Die Hard scenario films with career criminal villains Category:Films involving police corruption Category:Die Hard in a Building scenario movies Category:Die Hard scenario films involving a heist Category:Die Hard in a Hotel scenario movies Category:Crime Dramas Category:Die Hard scenarios set in New York Category:Ed Harris action films Category:2010 era releases Category:William Sadler action films Category:Die Hard scenarios inspired by Dog Day Afternoon Category:2012 Category:Die Hard scenario films with Mystery/Thriller elements Category:Die Hard scenarios involving news media